Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Saki (ひぐらしのなく頃に:先) OniKakushi-hen
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: La primera saga de una nueva historia de Hinamizawa
1. Cap 1 El Principio

**Derechos:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion

**Advertencia: **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Saki es un AU (Universo Alternativo) del anime original. Ademas tiene un Oc.

30 de Marzo de Shouwa 59. Inicia la escena con un joven rompiendo la lampara de un cuarto dejándolo en oscuridad y golpeando algo y salia sangre por todas partes, cuando termina de golpear, suelta el bate y se ve en la escena 3 cuerpos, 2 chicas y un chico. Los ojos de aquel chico dan miedo.

**Onikakushi-hen**

Parte 1 El principio

17 de Marzo de Shouwa 59 (1984)

La escena era una casa color blanco. Un joven despierta de su sueño para ir a su colegio. Cambia la escena al comedor que tenia mucha comida.

Joven- Buenos Días

Voz de una mujer- Buenos Días

Al final esa comida desapareció (El joven se la comió toda.)

Joven- Me voy.

Voz de la mujer- !Oh, Keiichi¡ !Dale las gracias a Rena-chan por los pepinillos¡

Keiichi- Claro (Se va de la casa)

El joven se llama Maebara Keiichi tiene un pelo color café, ojos morados, mientras esta en el colegio usa camisa blanca, camiseta roja, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

_Aun no paso el año desde que me mude a Hinamizawa, aquí se respira un aire limpio._

Estaba caminando cuando una voz tomo su atención.

Voz- !Keiichi-kun¡ !Buenos Días¡

Keiichi- Siempre tan temprano ¿No duermes alguna vez?

La voz viene de una chica de pelo naranja, ojos azules y usa un sailor fuku con franjas azules y moño amarillo, ella acompaña a Keiichi hacia el colegio.

Chica- Pero si me durmiera, ¿No te haría esperar, Keiichi-kun?

Keiichi- Si lo hicieras, me iría sin ti.

Chica- (Se pone asustada) ¡Que crueldad, Keiichi-kun! (Ahora se puso a punto de llorar) !Pero si yo siempre te espero¡

Keiichi- Me iría al instante. No lo pensaría 2 veces.

Chica- ¿Por qué eres tan frió?

Keiichi- Era broma. Por supuesto que te esperaría.

Chica- (Su cara se ruborizo un poco) Gra-Gracias...

_Esta chica rara que no deja de sonrojarse es Ryuuguu Rena, a pesar de estar varios meses con ella ella sigue siendo un misterio y no solo hablo de su nombre._

Keiichi- Ah sí, mi madre te envía un mensaje. Dice gracias por los pepinillos.

Rena- !Ah, de nada¡ (con una cara sonriente)

Estaban caminando hacia un molino cuando se encuentran con una joven mayor a ellos, Es alta, tiene ojos color cian oscuro, cabello largo y verde recogido con una cola de caballo. Usa una camisa corta blanca, una corbata verde, un chaleco amarillo, una falda larga color rosa.

Joven- Oh, aquí están. !Llegaron tarde¡

Rena- !Buenos días Mi-chan¡

Keiichi- Pero eres tú la que llega tarde.

Joven- Kei-chan, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cuántos años sin vernos?

Keiichi- Falte 2 días.

_A diferencia de Rena, ella hace las cosas a su manera, su nombre es Sonosaki Mion, Cursa secundaria y es la líder de la clase._

Mion- Oh, !Eras mas guapo la primera vez que te vi¡

Keiichi- !¿Pero qué dices?¡

Mion- ¿Cómo ha ido? En la gran cuidad.

Keiichi- Solo fui a un funeral, no tuve tiempo de nada.

Mion- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

Keiichi- !Sólo fui a un funeral¡

La escena cambia al colegio de Hinamizawa.

_Como es un pueblo pequeño solo hay una clase, donde convivimos estudiantes de todas edades y cursos, Solamente somos 17 estudiantes y una maestra que tiene el reto de darles materias de todos los cursos. La ayudo siendo profesor de Rena, Mion y Satoshi_.

En la clase estaban Keiichi, Rena, Mion y un Joven de cabello amarillo, ojos rojo-violeta y usa camisa blanca, camiseta celeste, pantalón azul oscuro. La profesora estaba con 2 chicas y un chico, una de ellas tenia las mismas características del joven, cabello amarillo y ojos rojo-violeta, usa un vestido verde con moño amarillo. La otra chica tenia un cabello azul-violeta con un corte princesa, ojos violeta, usa una camisa blanca, moño rosa, falda y tirantes azul marino; y el joven que era años mayor a las chicas, tenia cabello naranja oscuro, ojos morados, usa gafas, un gakuran azul marino y camiseta blanca. Cuando un señor toca una campaña.

Rena- Keiichi-kun, que buen profesor eres. Todo es mas sencillo contigo.

Keiichi- Pues no estoy animado, me doy cuenta que se poco al enseñarte.

Joven- No te desanimes. Keiichi-kun

Mion- Sato-kun tiene razón. Para enseñar algo debes entenderlo 3 veces.

Keiichi- !Y lo dicen los 2 que están un curso adelante¡ ¿Como puedo enseñar a ambos?

Mion- No te preocupes por esos detalles. (Empuja a Keiichi al suelo)

Joven- Mion-chan tiene razón, es más fácil que me enseñes tu que Mion pues ella se dificulta todo.

Mion- (Golpea al Joven) Sato-kun, deja de decir esas tonterías.

_Este joven se llama Houjou Satoshi, es amigo de la infancia y compañero de curso de Mion ademas el líder secundario de la clase, es muy divertido pero también puede ser un poco tonto._

Rena- Keiichi-kun, ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

Mion- No olvides que Kazu-kun solo conoce el templo y el colegio.

Keiichi- Es cierto, el llego hace semanas.

Satoshi- Espero que el no se pierda, porque sino quien hará la cena.

Rena- ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Que tal mañana si todos vamos de paseo con el a Hinamizawa. Te haré un bento si vas.

Mion/Satoshi- Vendrás, ¿No?

Keiichi- Si, si es que puedo...

Mion- ¿Porque esa actitud? !Una chica te esta proponiendo algo¡

Keiichi- (Molestando a Mion) Si, si es que puedo...

Satoshi- (Intentando detener a Mion) Mion-san, solo te esta provocando.

Rena- ¿Acaso no puedes Keiichi-kun?

Keiichi- Puedo. (Haciendo que Mion se sorprenda)

Rena- (con la cara sonrojada) ¡Menos mal!

Mion- (Se le enojada) ¿No notas un cierto cambio de actitud con las 2?

Satoshi- Que Rena es muy dulce mientras tú eres eres una temperamental sin remedio. (Mion la golpea)

Keiichi- Rena, Satoshi, vamos a enseñarle el pueblo mañana, ¿Vale?

Rena- Vale

Mion- Espera fui yo la idea de Kazu-kun.

Al día siguiente Keiichi, Rena y Mion fueron al templo Furude. Keiichi y Mion pusieron un mantel en el suelo y Rena trajo su bento pero los de ella son únicos.

Rena- !Los bento de lujo de Rena¡ !Edición Especial¡

Keiichi- (Esta preocupado por la cantidad exagerada que hizo Rena) Es mucha comida.

Satoshi- Hola, lamento la tardanza.

Satoshi llego y estaba con el aquel trió que estaba con la profesora. La chica rubia estaba detrás de la chica de pelo azul y el chico estaba detrás de todos ellos.

Mion- Oh, míralas. Kazu-kun no seas tímido.

Keiichi- Hola Satoko, Rika-chan y Kazuki-kun.

_Estos 3 son compañeros de clase, la hermana menor de Satoshi, Houjou Satoko; Furude Rika y Yuruziha Kazuki. Kazuki es un curso menor que Rena y Yo pero sirve como profesor para los que están en el curso de Rika y Satoko._

Satoko- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Keiichi- ¿No está claro? !Estamos a disfrutar estos bento caseros de Rena¡

Satoko- (Golpea a Keiichi) ¡Eso está claro, gracias! ¡Me refiero a que "hacer un picnic en mis propiedades"!

Keiichi- !El Santuario es un lugar público¡ ¡No es sólo para ti!

Kazuki- Houjou-chan, Maebara-san tiene razón, Rika-sama lo hizo un lugar publico.

Rika- Es un jardín, hecho para todos.

Keiichi- (Estaba feliz por lo que dijo Rika y Kazuki) !Lo sabía, Rika-chan y Kazuki-kun son unos ángeles¡ ¡Siéntense y comamos todos, te incluye a ti Satoshi!

Satoshi- Que Bien.

Satoshi, Rika y Kazuki se sentaron, pero Satoko se enojo, porque Keiichi silbo de forma extraña y es ahí cuando ella una de sus tácticas.

Satoko- Vaya, qué remedio. Ya que trabajaron tanto, les haré compañía.

Keiichi- (Decide contraatacar lo que dijo Satoko) ¡No queda sitio para sentarte, ni comida para darte! (Le saca la lengua a Satoko)

Satoko- !¿Qué has dicho?¡

Así empieza una de las comunes peleas de Satoko y Keiichi. Es ahí cuando Satoshi interviene.

Satoko- (Separa a los 2) Keiichi-kun, Nee-nee, pueden dejar de pelear por favor.

Kazuki- ¿Ryuuguu-san, para cuantos hiciste el bento?

Rena- Hice para 7, así que no pasa nada, he hecho para todos.

Keiichi- !No¡ !Yo me comeré la parte de Satoko¡

Satoko- ¡No te perdonaré si haces esto!

Satoshi- (Golpea a Keiichi en la cabeza) Nee-nee, Keiichi solo bromeaba.

Rika- (Le entrega palillos a Satoko) Toma, palitos.

Satoko- (Coge los palillos y se sienta) !Itadakimasu¡ [En japones significa "Gracias por la comida"]

Keiichi- !Yo también, a comer¡ (Keiichi y Satoko empiezan a comer)

Mion- Vaya, vaya. Quién fuera joven...

Rena- !Comer hasta que se termine¡ Hay para todos.

Keiichi- !A comer hamburguesa¡ (Keiichi coge una hamburguesa)

Satoko- !No te dejare esta hamburguesa¡ (Golpea a Keiichi con su codo)

Keiichi- Dar con el codo no vale...

Satoko- Anda, ¿Había normas? !Y ahora lo que quería¡ ¿Pero que paso? (La hamburguesa desapareció)

Kazuki- Gomene [En japones significa "Lo siento"] Houjou-chan pero le pedí a Ryuuguu-san con anterioridad, ademas estaba deliciosa.

Rika- !Comer bento con ustedes es divertido¡ !Muy divertido¡ !Los bentos de Rena son deliciosos¡

Ya era tarde, Keiichi, Rena y Mion se fueron del templo al molino donde Mion, se va a su casa

Mion- Rena, Kei-chan, nos vemos mañana.

Keiichi- Pero aun no le dimos el tour a Kazuki, tocara otro día.

Rena- !Hasta mañana¡

Mion- Claro (Se va a su casa)

Rena- Gracias por venir con nosotras, Keiichi-kun ¿Lo pasaste bien?

Keiichi- Por supuesto. Tanto que me molesta irme a casa.

Rena- ¿Que tal si vamos a otro lugar?

Keiichi- ¿A otro sitio?

Rena- Toca caminar pero esta cerca.

Aquel lugar donde fueron es un vertedero de basura.

Keiichi- Este vertedero. ¿Es este sitio Rena?

Rena- !Para mi, es una pila de tesoros¡ (Se brilla sus ojos) Wow, una montaña nueva.

Rena corrió al fondo del vertedero, Keiichi la sigo pero tropezó y se cayo.

Rena- Espera aquí Keiichi-kun, terminare en un rato.

Keiichi estaba sentado en un montón de chatarra cuando un señor con una cámara tomo su atención.

Fotógrafo- Que susto. Lo siento, no quise asustar. ¿Eres de Hinamizawa?

Keiichi- Si..

Fotógrafo- Ah eres tu, Keiichi. Disculpa.

Keiichi- Te han dicho que es de mala educación tomar fotos sin permiso.

Fotógrafo- No olvides que básicamente tomo fotos a pájaros salvajes. (Se rie)

Rena- !Keiichi-kun¡ Ya casi estoy.

Fotógrafo- ¿Que estaba buscando ella?

Keiichi- Tal vez aquel cadáver descuartizado.

Fotógrafo- Un horrible crimen, aun falta uno de los brazos.

Keiichi se asusto porque tal vez aquel rumor sea cierto.

Rena- !Keiichi-kun, perdona la espera¡

Fotógrafo- Mejor me voy, y lo siento por lo que paso. (Se va)

Rena- (Corrió donde Keiichi) ¿Me esperaste? (Keiichi estaba mirando a ese fotógrafo) Keiichi-kun

Keiichi- ehh... ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Encontraste algo?

Rena- (Sus ojos estaban brillando) !Sí¡ !Encontré una figura de Kenta-kun¡

Keiichi- ¿El Kenta-kun que están en los restaurantes de pollo frito?

Rena- (Emocionada) !Sí¡ !Kenta-kun¡ (Se activo su modo "Cute") !Oh¡ ¡Es tan mono! ¡Omochikaeri! [Siempre dice esto Rena cuando quiere llevarse algo a casa]

Keiichi- Es basura, a nadie le importa si te lo llevas.

Rena- Esta atrapado en un montón de basura. No podría sacarlo.

Keiichi- Mañana te ayudare. A cambio del bento de hoy.

Rena- !Gracias¡ !Keiichi-kun me ayudara, o sea que podré llevarme a Kenta-kun a casa¡ (Se activo de nuevo su modo "Cute")

Keiichi- Rena. ¿Paso algo aquí?

Rena- Iban a construir una presa aquí, pero no se los detalles.

Keiichi- ¿Pasó algo en las obras? ¿Un accidente o algo así?

Rena- No se.

Keiichi- ¿Eh?

Rena- Se te olvido que vivía en otra parte hace 2 años.

Keiichi- Ah, cierto. Se me había olvidado. Me pareció que...

Rena- Por esa razón no se lo que paso antes. Lo siento.

Keiichi- Ya veo.

Rena- !Si¡

Keiichi y Rena se fueron del vertedero.

**Punto de vista del autor: **Este capitulo esta basado en la primera parte del cap 1 de la saga Onikakushi-hen del anime original, espero que les guste mucho esta historia. Como les dije antes había un OC, su nombre es Kazuki Yuruziha, cumple los 14 durante la saga, es un chico timido pero clave en estas historias. Espero que Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Saki les guste mucho.


	2. Capitulo 2 Ingreso y Descubrimiento

**Derechos:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion

**Advertencia: **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Saki es un AU (Universo Alternativo) del anime original. Ademas tiene un Oc.

**Onikakushi-hen**

Parte 2 Ingreso y Descubrimiento

19 de Marzo de 1984

Termino las clases, los estudiantes salvo los integrantes del club (Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Satoshi, Satoko y Rika) y Kazuki porque no puede irse solo a casa.

_Saben algo, he visto que Kazuki, no solo es tímido sino que también es un poco solitario, en clases solo habla con Chie-sensei y Rika-chan, así que les dije mi idea a Mion, le agrado. Lo primero es hacer que Kazuki se quede después de clases pero como solo puede regresar a su casa con la compañía de Rika, Satoko o Satoshi, sino se perdería con facilidad._

Mion- Bien pues, Satoshi y yo queremos debatir los pros y contras, de acuerdo a las reglas del club, sobre...

Satoshi- !Invitar a Yuruziha Kazuki-kun a formar parte de nuestro club, y de sus actividades¡

Mion- ¿!Qué les parece¡?

Kazuki- (Sorprendo por la situación) ¿Que? !Esperen¡ Sonosaki-san, Houjou-kun.

Rena- !Ninguna Objeción¡

Keiichi- !Sera genial, tener otro chico en el grupo¡

Satoko- (Se ríe como una burlona) ¿Podrá ser buena compañía?

Kazuki- (Se ve un poco mejor) Al menos se que alguien no quiere que este.

Rika- Satoko y yo aceptamos, también.

Kazuki- (Baja su cabeza) Era uno de tus sarcasmos. Otra vez caí en los sarcasmos de Satoko.

Mion- (Estaba feliz por la decisión de los demás.) !Unánime¡ !Felicidades, Yuruziha Kazuki-kun¡ !Estas admitido¡

Kazuki- (Asustado) !Espera Sonosaki-san¡ ¿De que se trata? Ademas no quería unirme.

Mion- (Empieza a jugar con la explicación) Nuestro club... ...en vistas de una sociedad más complicada y tanto buenos tiempos como...

Satoshi- (Le sigue el juego a Mion) ...en los malos intentamos evadirnos para...

Rika- (Interrumpe la broma de aquel dúo) En realidad, básicamente jugamos.

Kazuki- (Se tranquiliza) Gracias Rika-sama, pudieron decirme eso desde el principio.

Mion- Pero aquí, no jugamos esas juegos aburridos. (Asusta a Kazuki) Será mejor que te tomes en serio.

Kazuki- Sonosaki-san, no es necesario las amenazas.

Mion- (Le apunta con un dedo a Kazuki y le da a Keiichi) !Ingenuo¡ Regla #1: !Hay que quedar en primero¡ !No se permite una actitud perdedora porque sólo es un juego¡

Satoko- (Hace lo mismo que Mion pero con 2 dedos y le da a Keiichi) Regla #2: !Hacer todo lo posible para ganar¡

Satoshi- Regla #3: !El ganador puede castigar al ultimo lugar¡ No es divertido ganar sin algún premio. Como hacer que Rena use un traje de baño o Keiichi use un traje de criada.

Keiichi/Rena- !No digan eso¡

Kazuki- Ya entendí, tranquilos.

Mion- (Busca un juego) Poner un juego complicado pondría a Kazuki en desventaja... ...así que sera un juego que todos conocen. ¿Qué tal Jijinuki?

Kazuki- Esta bien.

Mion- (Se sienta y baraja las cartas) Bueno, a repartir. (Entrega las cartas)

Kazuki- Estas cartas son viejas. Espera ahora me dirán que por la suciedad y los dobleces saben cual carta es.

Todos salvo Rika sonríen de forma diabólica por la deducción de Kazuki.

Kazuki- (Se deprime) La regla #2, ya sabia que iba a perder.

Rika- Siempre debes avanzar, no importa los obstáculos-nipah.

Kazuki- (Recobra el sentido) Tal vez eso solo sea un problema pero siempre habrá una solución, intentare no perder por ti Rika-sama.

Empieza la primera ronda, da los primeros descartes. Pero Mion empieza a molestar a Kazuki.

Mion- Kazuki, tus cartas son 3, 4, 9, J, Q.

Satoshi- Si no me equivoco la carta a evitar es el J de Diamantes.

Kazuki asustado por la trampa que hizo Mion, intenta cambiar la ubicación de la carta.

Satoko- No importa, se cuál carta es. (coge una de las cartas de Kazuki) Termine.

Kazuki- Son de lo peor. (Con lagrimas en sus ojos) Maebara-san, Ryuuguu-san ustedes no son así ¿Verdad?

Keiichi- Lo siento Kazuki-kun, pero Rena coge el 3 de corazones. (Coge una carta)

Rena- Lo siento pero terminamos. (Con la carta que le dijo Keiichi).

Kazuki- (Limpia sus lagrimas) Bueno perdí pero les diré que sera la única vez.

Mion- Me gusta esa energía Kazuki-kun.

Satoko- No puedo creer, que primero pensaba que perdería pero ahora dice que ganara. No me lo creo.

Satoshi- No se rendirá, eso se ve en sus ojos.

Rika- Bueno Kazuki-kun te toca.

Kazuki- En ese caso, Sonosaki-san, tomo el 6 de picas, que esta carta. ¿verdad?

Mion- !¿Pero qué?¡

Kazuki- Si quieres te digo las cartas que tienes. Déjame adivinar, las cartas son 5, 7, 9, K y As; si quieres digo los palos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque Kazuki dijo correctamente todas las cartas que tenia Mion.

Keiichi- Acaso eres adiv

Satoko- Mas bien eres un tramposo.

Rika- Kazuki-kun se anticipo a la situación y por eso supo las cartas.

Kazuki- (Sonriendo tranquilamente) Rika-sama tiene razón, hace unos días cuando me adelantaba en los estudios y ustedes hacían mucho ruido fuera del salón. De repente se rompió la punta de mi lápiz, pensé que en el armario habría un sacapuntas pero en vez de esto vi aquellas cartas, eran viejas y deterioros eran nítidos, así que puedo saber cual carta es, ademas lo siento si les deje ganar la ronda anterior no quería que me consideren un rival fuerte.

Keiichi- Impresionante, giro la situación a su favor.

Rena- Keiichi-kun uso su desventaja a su favor.

Mion- Bueno Kazu-kun me sorprendiste, pero no me dejare vencer.

En las rondas siguientes Kazuki, tenia la victoria, en la ultima ronda se decidiría cual sería el ultimo puesto.

Keiichi- Eres bueno pero no me dejare perder.

Kazuki- Bien dicho Maebara-san, este debe ser el 4 de diamantes, (coge la carta) no se puede acertar siempre. (Muestra que se equivoco de carta)

Satoko- Acaso hizo lo mismo que hiciste con Mion el primer día.

Keiichi- Te dije que no te dejaría.

Mion- Felicidades Kei-chan pero también valoro el potencial que tienes Kazu-kun.

Kazuki- Sonosaki-san deberías asustarte. Rika-sama puedes decirnos las puntuaciones.

Rika- Si, Kazuki-kun es el primero mientras Mi-chan esta en ultimo lugar. Keiichi sino fuera por ganarle a Kazuki estaría en tu lugar Mi-chan.

Satoshi- Yuruziha-san, que castigo le das a Mion-san.

Mion- (Se puso nerviosa) Espera Satoshi.

Kazuki- Déjame ver, Maebara-san, Rika-sama me dijo que Sonosaki-san te había pintado la cara el primer día, no crees que es justo darle un poco de su propia medicina. (Le muestra un marcador)

Mion- Kei-chan no creerás lo que dice el. (Lo dice con un tono nervioso)

Keiichi- Mion conoces la frase "Ojo por ojo, Diente por diente" (Coge el marcador de Kazuki) Yuruziha acepto el honor que das.

Mion- Pero (Lo sujeta los otros 4) !Detente!.

Keiichi- Lo siento Mion, pero es hora de que pagues.

Mion- (Con un tono asustado) !Deténganse¡

Después de esto Keiichi y Mion se fueron caminando a casa.

Keiichi- Rena a veces es rara, se emociona con cada cosa que le parece "mona".

Mion- Pero ella es así, (Se muestra que su cara fue pintada como la de un panda) Como una figura de Kenta-kun ella se va corriendo a casa. Pero aun así espero vencer a Kazu-kun en otra ocasión.

Keiichi- Hablando de eso, Sabes algo de aquel sitio, paso algo ¿verdad?

Mion- Es cierto, el gobierno iba a hacer una presa aquí y sacar a todos del pueblo. Pero decidimos luchar. Sino fuera por esto el pueblo estaría bajo el agua.

Keiichi- Estabas en contra del gobierno, tu también peleaste.

Mion- Es cierto también. El alcalde y los mas influyentes del pueblo recogieron las firmas que pudieron. Incluso fueron a Tokyo, y pidieron consejo a políticos. Con esto, los planes de la presa se desecharon. Fue una victoria.

Keiichi- ¿no había actos violentos? Agresiones, o incluso asesina-

Mion- (se pone más seria) Pues no (Regresa a la normalidad) !Bueno, nos vemos mañana¡ !No le digas a Kazuki que me lo borrare¡ (Se va corriendo a su casa)

Keiichi- !Espera Kazuki, lo sabrá¡ !Adiós Mion¡

Se cambia el escenario al vertedero de basura donde Rena sigue buscando a la estatua de Kenta-kun.

Keiichi- !Hey Rena¡ !Sí que trabajas duro¡ (Corre donde esta Rena)

Rena- Keiichi-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Keiichi- !He venido a ayudar en un rescate¡ ¿Dónde esta el herido?

Rena- De que hablas.

Keiichi- Se informa que un Kenta-kun fue enterrado vivo.

Rena- Me asustaste.

Keiichi- ¿Dónde está?

Rena- Por ahí, en ese agujero.

Keiichi- Oh, lo enterraron muy hondo. Para sacarlo es necesario un hacha o una sierra.

Rena- Ya regreso. (Se fue a buscar algo)

Keiichi se fue a ver el vertedero y descubre unas revistas viejas, cuando reviso una de estas. Descubre que si hubo un crimen, un hombre fue mutilado.

Keiichi- "Tragedia en la presa de Hinamizawa" "Torturando y Descuartizado" "Los autores agredieron a la victima con hachas y picos" "Luego usaron un hacha para dividirlo en 6 partes: brazos, piernas, cabeza y torso" "Uno de los criminales no fue atrapado"

Luego recuerda lo que dijo Rena y Mion diciendo que no hubo crímenes en lo del asunto de la presa.

Keiichi- Como pensaba... lo hubo.

_El lloro de las cigarras me pareció molesto. Pero ahora que lo pienso... ...estaban avisándome de lo que iba a pasar. Todo lo que iba a pasar desde entonces._

Mientras tanto Rena traía con una cara sonriente un hacha. Por alguna razón un joven estaba viendo a Keiichi y a Rena.

Joven- Un simple paso que generara un gran masacre. (Suelta una lagrima).

**Higurashi no Omake: La trampa de Keiichi.**

Rika, Satoko y Kazuki iban al salón de clases cuando vieron algo inusual, una persona disfrazada de insecto.

Keiichi- Como están distraídos con mi disfraz de Higurashi, ahora tendré mi venganza. (Que Satoko esta en una trampa preparada por Keiichi pero no puede usarla)

Rena- !Que Monada¡ !Omochikaeri¡ (Atrapa a Keiichi que estaba disfrazado)

Satoko- Lo hizo mal, uso las alas equivocadas para el disfraz, las del Higurashi son transparentes.

Kazuki- Ademas debió poner la cuerda en forma de que pueda usar las patas.

**Arigato Gozaimasu, espero que les guste mucho esta historia.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Secretos

**Derechos:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion

**Advertencia: **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Saki es un AU (Universo Alternativo) del anime original. Ademas tiene un Oc.

**Onikakushi-hen**

Parte 3 Secretos

Era la tarde del 19 de Marzo de 1984. El lugar un vertedero cerca de Hinamizawa, Keiichi Maebara descubre que hubo un homicidio.

Keiichi- Como pensaba... lo hubo.

En ese momento una persona con una hacha estaba cerca de Keiichi, piso algo de metal que genero un sonido, Keiichi se volteo donde originaba ese sonido y vio a su compañera Rena Ryuuguu con un hacha, se asusto y dio un grito. Ella decide ir a el porque se cayo al verla con el hacha.

Rena- ¿Estás bien? ¿Bien?

Keiichi- Me asustaste.

Rena- ¿No me dijiste que un hacha o algo parecido?

Keiichi- Pues sí, trajiste uno grande pero se esta oscureciendo, dejemos para mañana.

Rena- Vale. (Poniendo una cara triste)

Keiichi- ¿Por qué te pones así? Mañana sacaremos a Kenta-kun de ahí.

Rena- Tienes razón.

Mientas estos 2 estaban hablando aquel joven seguía cerca de allí.

Joven- Como me lo esperaba, el reloj del destino sangriento empezó a contar. Faltan 10 días para el inicio de la desgracia.

Al día siguiente Keiichi recibe una información que no esperaba.

Keiichi- Hay un segundo festival.

Mion- !Te lo dije ayer¡

Satoshi- Lo que se refiere ella es el "Festival de Primavera"

Mion- Kazu-kun, es cierto que estarás en el comité ejecutivo junto con Rika-chan?

Kazuki- Si, como asistente del templo Furude tengo que ayudar en todos los festivales.

Keiichi- Oh... ¿Qué propósito tiene este festival?

Satoshi- Es un festival donde se da la bienvenida a la primavera y para que rezarle a los dioses para que tengamos buenas cosechas.

Keiichi- Suena aburrido.

Mion- !¿Aburrido?¡ !Este año volveremos a la carga¡

Mion/Satoko/Rena/Satoshi: (Haciendo poses ridículas) !Festival de Primavera¡ !La Batalla de los 5 Dioses¡

Keiichi/Satoshi- (Confundidos) ¿Qué diantres es eso?

Rika- Mas bien, con Keiichi y Kazuki, es mejor decir "La Batalla de los 7 Dioses"

Keiichi- ¿Siete?

Satoko- (Se ríe como siempre) !Es como la batalla de los 6 Demonios hace meses¡ !Demostrar las habilidades que aprendiste¡

Keiichi- Ya entendí, es hacer las actividades del club en el festival.

Después de las actividades del Club, Keiichi, Rena y Mion decidieron irse juntos, mientras estaban caminando vieron a Kazuki perdido, así que deciden guiarlo al templo cuando vieron al fotógrafo de aquella vez.

Keiichi- !Hola¡

Fotógrafo- (Se voltea cuando escucho la voz.) Oh, nos volvemos a encontrar, Keiichi-kun.

Mion- ¿Tomaste buenas fotos?

Fotógrafo- Unas pocas. !Keiichi-kun, que Don Juan eres¡ !Yo también quiero estar rodeado de mujeres¡ (Molestando al trío)

Keiichi- Ah, no es lo que...

Mion- Oji-sama, ¿Vendrás al festival de primavera?

Fotógrafo- Ésa es la idea, después de festival regresare a Tokio.

Rena- Espero que una de sus fotos gane un premio.

Fotógrafo- (Se ríe con lo que dijo Rena) No creo... Bueno, nos vemos en el festival. (Se va)

Mion- !Adiós¡

Kazuki- ¿Quien es él, Sonosaki-san?

Mion- Su nombre es Tomitake, visita Hinamizaw veces al año.

Rena- Fotografía los paisajes de las estaciones y los pájaros salvajes.

Pasaron 2 días y empieza el festival de primavera, un evento que dura los últimos días de marzo. Los chicos (Keiichi, Rena, Mion y los Houjou) esperaban a alguien. Cuando de repente.

Rika- Buenos días, chicos.

Los chicos esperaban a Rika y Kazuki, como ellos asisten en el festival, les toca usar trajes de Sacerdote Shinto. Algo que les pareció kawaii a aquel grupo.

Mion- !Qué guapa, qué guapa¡

Satoshi- !Kazuki, quien iba a pensar que te quedaría bien¡

Satoko- !Ustedes 2 se ven esplendidos¡

Rena- (Se activo su modo Cute) !Son tan Monos¡ (Le salio humo en la cabeza) !Omochikaeri¡

Mion- !Bueno, Aquí Vamos¡

Keiichi/Rena/Satoshi/Satoko- !Si¡ (Rena sosteniendo a Rika y Kazuki)

Mientas tanto Tomitake estaba tomando fotos de festival cuando vio las actividades que hacían el club.

Tomitake- Oh, mírales, mírales. !Muy Bien¡ (Decide tomar fotos del club en sus competencias)

Mion- Competencia de Glotones en las puestos de Nokinamiya.

Ahí Tomitake fotografía al club en su competencias de comer Tatoyaki, Granizado, Algodón de azúcar y también una de Tiro, donde Keiichi gana un oso de peluche que se la da a las chicas. Satoshi también gano un peluche que se lo dio a su hermanita. Ya es de noche, para finalizar el primer día Rika y Kazuki hacen una danza con unos bastones para el publico. El resto del grupo estaba viendo, mientras Tomitake toma fotos de aquel dúo.

Keiichi- Festival de Primavera.

Rena- Los Dioses han bendecido a Hinamizawa con buenas cosechas estos últimos años, por esa razón existe este festival.

Tiempo después Keiichi se separa del grupo y ve a Tomitake con una mujer.

Keiichi- !Tomitake-san¡

Tomitake- Oh, donde esta el resto.

Keiichi- Les he perdido.

Mujer- ¿Cómo ha ido, Keiichi-kun? ¿Te divertiste?

Keiichi- ¿Eh? Supongo.

_¿Quién es ella?_

Mujer- Después de esta experiencia ya eres parte de esta villa.

Keiichi- Aun pienso que no es así. Me falta mucho por conocer.

Tomitake- ¿De Hinamizawa?

Keiichi- Como el tema de la presa. Que Hinamizawa iba a ser sumergida. Fue un problema, ¿Verdad?

Tomitake- Los planes iniciaron hac años. Al parecer las tierras que iban a ser inundadas van del pueblo al principio del pueblo.

Keiichi- ¿Iban a hacer algo tan enorme?

Tomitake- Por supuesto, hubo quejas. El tema llegó las cortes, y salieron a la luz un montón de escándalos relacionados con esto. Cuando las cosas se complicaron decidieron dejar la construcción.

Keiichi- Esto... Hubo un caso de descuartizamiento, ¿Verdad?

Tomitake- Sí. Fue en Junio de 1979. Sucedió en el Wataganashi.

Mujer- Los mayores del pueblo pensaron que fue una maldición de Oyashiro-sama.

Keiichi- ¿Maldición de... Oyashiro-sama?

Tomitake- Sí, creyeron que el dios que protege la aldea maldijo... ...con la retribución divina de aquellos que pretendieron inundar Hinamizawa.

Mujer- Salvo el año pasado, paso cada año.

Keiichi- ¿Ha pasado? ¿El qué?

Tomitake- Cuando llega el Wataganashi, alguien muere.

Keiichi- !¿Cada año?¡

Tomitake- Sí. El año siguiente al descuartizamiento, en ese mismo día, un hombre que vivía aquí y era del grupo que estaba a favor de la presa, murió tras caer de un acantilado en un río durante sus vacaciones. Su mujer nunca fue encontrada.

Mujer- El año siguiente, un monje de santuario falleció a causa de una extraña enfermedad, la esposa de este desaprecio esa misma noche, fue vista por ultima vez en un lago.

Tomitake- Y el año siguiente a este... ...encontraron muerta de una paliza a una ama de casa del pueblo.

Mujer- El marido de la víctima era... ...el hermano menor del tipo que murió 2 años antes.

Tomitake- No se porque no hubo victimas el año pasado pero un sabio dijo que cierto día podría morir las víctimas del año pasado y ese día es...

Mujer- Hoy.

Al día siguiente en la escuela. Keiichi estaba con Rena, Mion y Satoshi.

_Lo que me contó Tomitake-san me conmociono. Cada año sucedieron muertes sin explicación. Pensé que no tenían relación conmigo._

Mion- Resolví el misterio. (levanta una carta que decía asesino, junto con esa carta había una llamada escena del crimen y una llamada carta homicida, esa carta tenia el nombre de Rika) !La culpable es Rika-chan¡ (Levanta la carta del arma) !El arma del delito es veneno¡ (y levanta la carta de la escena) !Y el lugar del crimen es la enfermería¡

Al parecen estaban jugando un juego de investigación criminal y Mion gano la ronda.

Keiichi- !Maldición¡

Satoko- !Estaba equivocada¡

Rika- Me guata matarlos lentamente.

Satoshi- Rika, eso fue aterrador.

Mion- (se ríe por su victoria) !Ha sido pan comido¡

Keiichi- !Otra, hagamos otra¡. Pero antes iré al baño. (Keiichi se va del salón)

Mion- !Tómate tu tiempo mientras plantas el pino¡

Kazuki- Sonosaki-san, eso fue muy vulgar.

En realidad Keiichi no fue al baño.

Keiichi- Se lo creyeron, ahora a realizar la estrategia.

Pero en ese momento aparece Chie-sensei (La profesora de la escuela).

Chie-sensei- Maebara-kun, tienes una visita. Ve a la entrada.

Keiichi- ¿Una visita?

En la entrada esta un señor de edad mayor, usaba una camiseta negra, un pantalón beige, tirantes y corbatas rojas y era un poco gordo.

Señor- ¿Eres Maebara-san? ¿Maebara Keiichi-san?

Keiichi- Sí, ¿Quién es usted?

Señor- Mi coche tiene aire condicionado, hablemos mejor allí.

Keiichi y el señor quien es policía entraron al coche de este.

Keiichi- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere de mi?

Policía- (Me muestra una foto de Tomitake) Dime todo lo que sabes de el.

Keiichi- (Toma la imagen) ¿No es... Tomitake-san?

Policía- Entonces, ¿Sabes quién es ella? (Le muestra una foto de la mujer de ayer)

Keiichi- No se de ella, pero estuvo anoche con Tomitake-san.

Policía- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

Keiichi- Hable con ellos, en la noche del primer día del festival.

Policía- ¿Dijeron algo extraño? Dime todo lo que sepas.

Keiichi- ¿Es que paso algo?

Policía- El hombre del la foto murió anoche.

Keiichi quedo sorprendido cuando descubrió que estaba viendo la foto de una persona muerta. En ese momento una voz se escucha en la escuela en la entrada.

Voz- La muerte de una persona, puede ser el inicio de la muerte de muchas. Las decisiones incorrectas generan tragedias.

**Parte del autor: **Se esta volviendo interesante, que la maldición de Oyashiro-sama atacara después del día del wataganashi, fue triste saber que Tomitake fuera la víctima de la muerte misterios y quien sera aquel joven que veía a Keiichi. Puede que ese caso sea mas intricado.


End file.
